villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lava Titan
The Lava Titan was one of the Titans summoned by Hades during the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Vs The Red Bull During the final round, Hades released the Titans to take over Olympus and defeat Eris. After the Dragon manged to kill the Rock Titan, the Red Bull charged at the Lava Titan. The Lava Titan engulfed the the Bull in magma and melted him. Later he was seen aiding Hades in taking over Olympus. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Death to Rasputin After Hades's retirement from the second war, Ursula takes the leadership of the faction, taking over the Titans into her reserve. When the sea-witch learns about the rise of Ruber's power, she sends the Titans as a test to kill the brutally warrior. Though not meeting him on Camelot, Ursula and the Titans confront the city's bodyguard, Rasputin. With his newfound powers as a god, Rasputin scores his first victory, since his defeat in the previous war, by sucking the Titans into a massive cyclone, with the use of his reliquary, and later sending them to the outer space, where they were blown to smitherness. A Secret Revealed ? It was revealed that Ursula led the Titans to their doom on purpose, because she wants their souls as an offer for the Philosopher's Stone, held by the Stalker. After their short deal, The Stalker takes the souls of the Titans and brings them to his master, Chernabog. Disney Villains War Prologue of DVW Prior to the events of the first war, Chernabog and his demonic army, including the Titans, invaded the Multiverse, after Mickey Mouse accidentally released him from his prison. With the Titans causing chaos and destruction to the animated universe, Chernabog easily wiped out the heroes. The Black God then sent his forces on Mount Olympus, to destroy the remaint heroes, that can be a threat to their plans. They nearly succeeded, as Chernabog's forces dispatched the Olympian Gods and some other wise folks. However, the Titans got sealed in the realm of Tartarus by Hades, Odin and Zeus's powers, even that their attempt to stop, costed their sanity and became later evil beings to this universe. Vs Odin and Ymir During the events of the first war, Hades released the Titans from the realm of Tartarus to take his revenge on his enemies. the Lava Titan attempted to invade Asgard. Odin then conjured the Lord of Ice to combat the Titan. The Lava Titan easily melted the Ice Lord but Odin managed to evaporate the Titan, winning the battle for himself. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Origins of the First War Prior to the events of the first war, Lucifer and Chernabog plan to take over the world by casting it into darkness. The Black God gathers his undead army, including the Titans, and sends them to spread the darkness, around the world. Fearing that other powerfull beings will may destroy them, Chernabog's army invade Mount Olympus, where Zeus, Poseidon, the Olympian Gods, Bills and Wiss were residing. Unfortunately, with the powers of Zeus, Bills and Poseidon combined, Chernabog's army got beaten and imprisoned in the deepest parts of Earth, in case of the Titans, in the realm of Tartarus. "Melt Him" When the demon, Him, was growing powerfull, Hades freed the Titans from Tartarus to stop the demon at once. However, Him's powers were able to destroy the Rock Titan and also evade the Lava Titan's consuming flames. Fortunately, with the combined powers of Hydros and Stratos, the demon's power was weakened, allowing Hades to turn his enemy into a fearfull insect and become the new ruler of Olympus. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Released The Emperor, Zurg, working for Hades, uses his alien device to make a rift in space, so that all the planets will align and open the Sea of Tartarus. Hades then used his powers to free the Titans from Tartarus, ready to strike in the remaint heroes of the universe. Interfering at Pride Lands The Lava Titan leaves his other fellows on his own to destroy a kingdom and kill heroes for himself. He decides to move at Pride Lands, where Simba and his friends make their final fight with the ferocious tiger, Shere Khan. After Shere Khan met his fate by being imprisoned in a stoned like creature head, the Lava Titan proceeds to burn the tiger alive and then ablazes the whole Pride Lands, as the other heroes retreat from the Pride Lands. The Final Fight at the Heroes After the Pride Lands wildfire, the Lava Titan finds himself with the other Titans on Bald Mountain. Since Hades, their original master, was defeated in the Underworld, Maleficent takes the control of the Titans and sends them to defeat the heroes. The Lava Titan encounters Aladdin, flying with his magic carpet. Using all of his force, the Lava Titan fires a big portion of lava at Aladdin, and also at Milo Thatch and his crew, almost burning them up. However, Willie the Whale, a singing opera-whale and a natural disaster to the other villains, starts crying in front of the Titan. The cries turn out to be a massive water flood, which it cover a part of the Lava Titan. Merryweather then uses her wand to petrify the covered part of the Titan. When King Triton proves enough for the Titans powers, as he easily destroys the Rock Titan's double-heads, the other Titans attempt to retreat. Howerver, Pecos Bill captures Stratos, with his rope, and uses him as a whirpool, sucking the rest of the Titans inside his body. Mickey Mouse then uses the magic of Yen Sid to transform the lifesource of the Titans into a fireglow. He then throws the fireglow into the outer space, where it was exploded right in front of Maleficent's eyes. Heroes Vs Villains War The Fates reveal to Hades that the Titans would be released from their prison, by only the Drej Queen and her soldiers. Category:Titans Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hercules Villains Category:Vs Zeus Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Titans (Disney) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:CGI Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Jim Cummings Category:Villains Battles Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)